Goofy and the Boys
by Orrymain
Summary: Ever wanted to know exactly what that photo was of Jack and Daniel with Goofy at Disneyland that Jack wanted to frame but Daniel wanted to burn? Well, this is that story!


Goofy and the Boys  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)   
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Humor, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 7 - Mid-April 2004 (flashback to S2 - August 1998)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 18kb, short story  
  
Written: September 25-26, October 2,14, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy   
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Ever wanted to know exactly what that photo was of Jack and Daniel with Goofy at Disneyland that Jack wanted to frame but Daniel wanted to burn? Well, this is that story!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) This story stands alone but does briefly reference my fics, "Adjustments and Parameters," "Home at Last" and "Heart and Soul"  
  
2) Thanks to Crystal for her great idea about what exactly that embarrassing photo was of Jack and Daniel with Goofy!  
  
3) Thanks to Mama Beast for the beta, and to Brynn for the grammar beta!  
  
  
  
Goofy and the Boys  
  
by Orrymain  
  
Daniel walked into his den and over to the bookshelf on the far wall nearest the window. On the last shelf was a large treasure chest, locked, which Jack and Daniel called their keepsake box. They kept special things there, things they didn't feel "safe" about leaving out downstairs.   
  
Actually, the things in Daniel's Den were largely private, but it was a risk they took. They rarely had visitors upstairs and when they did, they locked the den.   
  
Daniel pulled out the chest and unlocked it. He had brought several wedding mementos to put into the chest, including the videotape Carl Cassidy had made of the day's events. The happy couple had kept a lot of the items out since their wedding last November, displaying them in their master bedroom, reveling in the memories, but they had decided earlier that they should probably lock most of the things up for safe keeping until Jack retired.  
  
After watching the video one more time, and reviewing their collection of memories, Daniel had excused himself from Jack's tight hold to secure the items in the keepsake box while Jack enjoyed a hockey game.   
  
As he carefully made room for the cherished wedding items, he saw the 8x10 color photo that had been taken of the two of them with Goofy at Disneyland several years before.  
  
Daniel had always been embarrassed by the photo, and had actually wanted to burn it, but Jack loved it and had wanted to frame it. Daniel held the photo in his hand and carried it over to his recliner. He switched on the massager, turning the heat on medium.   
  
As he relaxed in his chair, Daniel was wearing a comfortable pair of khaki pants and a thin white shirt with horizontal blue stripes, the first four buttons were open leaving lots of his chest accessible. He was barefoot, having left his shoes downstairs. He adjusted the recliner so that he was leaning back.  
  
He stared lovingly at the photo, even though it still embarrassed him. As he looked at the picture, he could remember every detail as if it had been yesterday.  
  
It was August 1998. Jack and Daniel had only been together a short time, most of which was blissful, but they had also had a couple of bad weeks when Daniel had let his guilt about Sha're get the best of him. Daniel's birthday had been during their rough patch and while Jack had made sure Daniel had a cake and a present and that his birthday hadn't gone uncelebrated, he also hadn't been able to make it as special as he had hoped to.  
  
So, two months later, when things were solidly on track, Jack surprised his lover with a weekend getaway. They didn't consider it a vacation because they only had four days and since it had been a surprise, Daniel hadn't even had time to pack. He had literally been kidnapped from the SGC, coerced by seduction into changing into civvies, and then the next thing he knew, he was checking into a suite at an Anaheim hotel with his lover.   
  
The suite had two bedrooms and a living room. When Daniel saw the two bedrooms, he had stared at Jack with a nervous question, but Jack had scooped him up and explained, "Just in case, Love, for appearances sake," and promptly quelled Daniel's doubts with an intense lovemaking session.  
  
That night, the first of several Jack surprises arrived, a German Chocolate birthday cake, with candles and a bouquet of balloons, all containing birthday wishes or "I love you" on them.  
  
Daniel had been totally surprised. He had thought this was nothing more than a spur of the moment idea on Jack's part, and had no clue it was his "unofficial" birthday celebration.  
  
"Nope, been planning this since my wish came true; it ... just got delayed a while. Birthdays are special, Love, and every one of yours, are going to be holidays for us. This year, we're just celebrating a little bit late, that's all. Happy Birthday, Danny."  
  
They'd made love again and gone to sleep, and then Jack had rousted his soul mate early the next morning to ride the tram over to the front entrance of the Disneyland Theme Park.   
  
As soon as they had entered, Jack had purchased Mickey Mouse ears and when Daniel had questioned his lover on why they had to wear the ears, Jack's response had been a simple, "We're in Mickey's Park, and you have to be polite."   
  
With Jack's encouragement, for the first time in Daniel's life, he had let his inner child come out to play. The first day had been magic and if people at the SGC thought they'd seen Jack and Daniel acting as children before, their jaws would have dropped in amazement. In Mickey's park, the two let themselves be free, even riding the amusement rides that were intended for kids.   
  
On their second day in the huge theme park, their playfulness continued. It peaked late in the afternoon when they met up with an equally playful Goofy. This Goofy was about 6'4" tall and had a great sense of humor. He had been, however, headed off duty when Jack had spotted him slipping away from the crowds.  
  
"Danny, it's Goofy!," Jack had shouted, tugging Daniel on the elbow, grabbing his hand and running as if they were being chased by the Goa'uld. Daniel had thought his lover had lost his mind, but then, he frequently thought that anyway.  
  
--  
  
"Goofy, Old Buddy, How ya doing?," Jack asked stopping the character.  
  
Goofy shrugged, putting his paws up into the air as if to say "so so" and then pointed a paw at Jack's watch, trying to indicate he was off duty.  
  
"Ah, Goof, Pal," Jack said as if they were old time friends, walking him away from Daniel so the younger man couldn't hear what he was saying, "I want you to meet Danny. Now, I know this is going to sound strange, but the guy is a geek. His parents were killed when he was a little boy, and he was shoved around from foster home to foster home.   
  
"He needs to smile, Goof. I want him to play, to have a taste of what it's like to be a little boy in Mickey's park. I know it seems odd, unusual even, and I hope you don't think I'm out of my mind. I just ... care about him. So, I know you're off duty, but if you could take a few minutes to ... play ... make him smile, I'll make it worth your while."  
  
Jack looked at Goofy's costume, unable to see eyes. He just hoped his message had gotten through. He turned himself and Goofy around and walked back towards Daniel who was self-hugging, unsure why he'd been left behind.  
  
"Danny, this is Mickey's best dog, Goofy. Goof, my ... best friend, Danny."  
  
Goofy acted all excited and put out his paw. Daniel was embarrassed, but what's a polite guy to do? So, he extended his hand and did a hand/paw shake with the character. Daniel had a small smile, but that wasn't enough for Goofy. He began to prance around, and with his paw, tried to trace Daniel's lips to indicate a broad smile.  
  
Goofy started to chase Daniel, who ran around in circles like a five year old until Jack caught him, and started tickling him.  
  
"Jaaaack," he managed to get out in his laughter.   
  
Goofy decided to act territorial, and mockingly pushed Jack. Jack did a pratfall backwards, as Goofy did the Tarzan symbol in front of Daniel. It was a type of "he's mine" game.  
  
"Oh no, Goof, the geek is all mine," Jack said with pride as he lunged gently at the dog. The two pretended to box back and forth for quite a while. Finally, Jack acted like he had been beaten and fell back to the ground. Daniel was laughing loudly at the pantomime.   
  
Suddenly, Goofy picked Daniel up in his arms holding him like King Kong had held Fay Wray in the movies. Daniel's eyes were wide, but he was still laughing heartily. His feet were kicking and he was trying to shout "Put me down," but the only thing that had come out had been laughter.  
  
Jack got up and burst into hysterics. He walked over to Goofy and said, "Yeah, guess you've earned him, but watch out, he'll talk those big ears of yours off, if you aren't careful."  
  
Jack was standing to the side of Goofy, by Daniel's head. He reached over and tickled his lover making him squirm in Goofy's arms, and then Jack kissed Daniel's shaggy hair, a gentle kiss, his hand on top of Daniel's shirt, but fingers in their tickling motion.  
  
"Smile, Boys," the trio heard, all looking up, and that's when Frances snapped the picture.  
  
"Oh, that's going to be a precious photo, Sis," Crystal laughed.   
  
Goofy put Daniel down, who was still laughing in spite of the two ladies intruding into their play, and so was Jack though he was evaluating them closely, and Daniel knew it.  
  
"Thanks, Goofy," Jack said, starting to reach into his wallet, but Goofy shook his head and gave Daniel a giant hug, and pushed him into Jack's arms. He traced Daniel's smiling face, and Jack couldn't help himself.  
  
"You're right, Goofy. He's all mine, and I'm not letting him go, not ever," Jack said with a certainty, placing a kiss on his temple.  
  
Jack smiled at Goofy who nodded, waved, and walked to the character exit. Jack regretted not seeing Goofy's eyes, but Jack's spoke of an eternal gratitude to someone he'd never be able to thank enough, a stranger who had taken ten minutes out of his personal time, to make the love of his life laugh, and that was a gift that meant more to Jack than most anything else.  
  
"I'm sorry, Boys. I hope you don't mind, but that was such a priceless shot. I know you'll love it. I took a few others, too," Frances said, rewinding the barely used 24-roll exposure film, taking it from her camera and handing it over to Jack, who was glad he didn't have to ask for it.  
  
"I'm Jack, and this is Daniel. It's good to know you, and thanks for the film," Jack said happily.  
  
"Good to meet you, too," Frances said introducing herself, "I'm Frances and this is Crystal."  
  
After the round of introductions, the foursome decided they were hungry, and so they walked to one of the restaurants in New Orleans Square and spent a lovely evening getting acquainted. The sisters had already seen an eyeful so, as they sat at a back table of the restaurant, out of sight of any children, Jack took Daniel's hand as it sat on top of the table and smiled.  
  
Jack was explaining to the sisters about Daniel's genius. He spoke lovingly and with great pride. While he faced Daniel, he was carefully watching Frances and Crystal. He was relieved that neither had flinched at the hand holding and their conversation hadn't even paused.  
  
In the end, the four agreed to meet for breakfast the next day and take a final ride on the "It's a Small World" attraction which they all loved. It would be Jack's and Daniel's final day at Disneyland, and actually, they only had the morning. Their plane had a departure time of 2 p.m. to go back to Denver.  
  
As Jack and Daniel walked Frances and Crystal to their hotel rooms after watching the closing parade and fireworks, Crystal dared the question she'd had on her mind all night.  
  
"Jack, you haven't exactly said, but it sounds like you're military?"  
  
Jack hesitated, but answered honestly, "Yes, I'm a Colonel in the Air Force."  
  
"And you Daniel? You don't seem like the military type, and Jack ranted about all your degrees earlier?"  
  
"I'm a consultant for the Air Force which is how Jack and I met."  
  
"I suppose this is an indelicate question, and I probably shouldn't ask it," Frances started to say.  
  
"Actually, Frances, that's exactly how it is. No one asks, and we don't tell. In fact, you two are probably the only ones who do know right now, and I hope you can keep our little secret, if it ... ever comes up."  
  
"Comes up? Why would anyone ever ask us about you two?," Crystal asked sincerely.  
  
"You never know," Jack said, hating that realism was popping back into their birthday celebration, but he couldn't take the chance.   
  
"Don't you boys worry," Frances said with a comforting smile.   
  
"Sis would forget her husband if he didn't remind her where he was every now and then, and me? I'm just a little ole gal from N'awlins, and all I know are gators and crawfish!"  
  
They all laughed and said goodnight, and the next morning, they picked up right where they had left off. When they had parted, the lovers hugged the women and exchanged phone numbers, and over the years they had not only kept in touch, but managed to meet for lunch or dinner or just a short visit whenever one of them was near the other. Jack and Daniel had been happy that the two sisters had been able to attend their wedding.  
  
--  
  
  
  
"Hey, where'd you go? I missed you," Jack said walking into Daniel's Den.  
  
"I ... started remembering."  
  
"Remembering what," Jack asked as he pushed Daniel over to share the recliner with him, causing Daniel to laugh.  
  
"You know, Jack, this recliner is roomy, but it's really not built for two."  
  
"Wanna bet?," Jack said with determination as he maneuvered the two so that they were leaning into each other, Daniel's head again resting on Jack's.   
  
Both liked it that way. Jack loved the feeling of protecting and holding his spouse, and Daniel hated to admit it, but he cherished that same feeling, and when Jack held him, he felt secure and treasured, giving him a warmth inside that sustained him whenever Jack wasn't around.  
  
"Goofy?," Jack laughed.   
  
"I love that photo. I still want to frame it. You still want to burn it, Danny?"  
  
"No, but we're not framing it either."  
  
Jack's left arm was around Daniel's waist and his right was snaking under Daniel's shirt caressing his skin.  
  
"Jack, were you going to pay him?"  
  
"Pay who?"  
  
"Goofy? You said something to him, and I thought for a minute you were reaching for your wallet. What did you say to him, Jack?"  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's temple and leaned his chin against Daniel's head.  
  
"I told him you needed to smile, and I'd appreciate it if he'd help with that."  
  
"You must have said more than that."  
  
"Probably, but Goof was a good guy. He not only made you smile, he made you laugh. I wish I could have thanked him for that."  
  
Jack laughed as he stared at the photo.  
  
"Look at you, Love. Shaggy hair and cute little boy smile. So beautiful, Danny."  
  
"I'm focused on you. Look, Jack, you weren't gray then, but you were still sexy. Love your chocolate eyes. Look at the shine in them, and that smile. Must be your Irish charm showing through. Wow, Jack, your smile still makes me shiver."  
  
Jack's hand raised to the photo. He took it and placed it carefully on the ottoman that sat next to the recliner. With his right hand, he took Daniel's hand and traced the spot where Daniel's wedding ring would be if they weren't hiding in plain sight. He brought the hand up and kissed that spot.  
  
"I see it there, even when you aren't wearing it."  
  
"I miss it when I'm not wearing it, and I ... I hate it when I know you're not wearing yours. It almost feels like ... like ... I don't know."  
  
"... like a betrayal?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Danny, we don't have a lot of company, and now, most anyone who shows up, knows. Heck, even Hammond knows, and probably Teal'c. We could wear them at night, and downtimes."  
  
"We might forget. It's taking a chance."  
  
They sat quietly for a few moments.  
  
"Angel, have you noticed we're taking more and more chances now?"  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"Do you regret that?"  
  
Daniel shook his head.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Hey," Daniel balked when Jack squished against him as he reached for his wallet.   
  
Daniel looked in his eyes, knowing what Jack was doing, so he squished against Jack as he pulled out his own wallet. They both held their rings in their palms.  
  
Jack took Daniel's and placed it gently on his finger and kissed it. He looked in his love's eyes.   
  
"No one but you, Danny, always and forever."  
  
Daniel took Jack's ring and slid it on his ring finger, and traced it for a moment, looking at the gold band that encircled Jack's finger as if it were a rare artifact.   
  
"I love you, Jack," Daniel said finally looking up at his life partner, "No one else would think to ask Goofy to make me smile. Forever, Jack."  
  
The two kissed, and Daniel snuggled into Jack, their hands clasped together. The massager was still on, and the heat warmed them. A few minutes later, both fell asleep, more secure than ever in their nation of two.  
  
  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
